Laughter is Good for the Soul
by Hannah Lynn McDonald
Summary: There's nothing to do, and Jo wants to know what secret Henry is keeping that burdens him so much. Written for Kythe42.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Henry sat at his desk, idly tapping a melody out on the smooth desk and occasionally reaching out to lift up a paper or a file, only to discard it soon after. It wasn't that he was bored, per se – just that he was at a loss of how to busy himself.

He was good at the semantics and technicalities of life...

He sighed and stood up, checking the time. Seeing that it was nearly twelve o'clock, he left his office to fetch his lunch – figuring that it would at least pass another thirty minutes. Perhaps the world would have pity on him and send him _something_ to do. As he sat down again and pulled out the cold meal, he reminded himself that it was a good thing that he found himself with nothing to do – given the nature of his job, the less work he saw meant the more people were still alive; and he wasn't so selfish as to wish death upon others just to end his boredom.

"You know, they say smiling is good for you."

The Doctor looked up to see Jo standing just inside his door. She smiled at his surprised and confused look and explained.

"You were glaring at your food; and I figured that since there weren't any cases at the moment, and come down and eat lunch with you before we both go crazy."

He smiled, standing up to pull a chair over for her. "Please, sit – and thank you."

"Well, it was as much for my sanity, so...Thanks." She spread her meal on the table, smiling at Henry's attempt to smother his horrified look when he saw the food she had warmed up in the microwave before coming to his office. "Henry – it's not going to kill me."

He didn't answer, returning to his own meal. The two partners ate in silence, enjoying the moment of peace in their lives. Soon, Henry had returned to shifting the papers on his desk; and Jo watched for a few minutes before reaching out and holding them still.

"You really are completely bored, aren't you." She stated.

He nodded, seeing no point in denying it. If he had his way, he would have left the office and returned to his lab to run more experiments – but he had the feeling that Abe would not be picking him up if he did, and he had no wish to be returned to the precinct under arrest again.

"Why don't you take a few hours off and go for a walk or something? Get a change of scenery."

He sighed. "At the moment, I am not in the mood to see more of New York." He fiddled with the edge of the napkin while Jo got up and walked around the desk to look out the window behind him. "I would return to the shop, but Abraham expressed a sincere wish that I keep from returning until at least seven tonight." He grimaced, but then twisted forward in his seat when Jo ran tickling fingers down his sides. "Jo!"

"Henry, you really need to cheer up. And, until you tell me what it is that makes you so sad and serious, I'm going to keep tickling you." Her wide smile was audible as she spoke.

He attempted to push her hands away, but could not fend off both simultaneously. "This is...torment." He gasped through his laughter. "...Why?"

"Because it works with Hanson's children, so it should work with you too." She carefully guided him to the floor when he finally slipped off the chair, still tickling him.

"A child?...Stop...Jo..."

"Nope – not until you tell me. It's not healthy, and you need to tell someone."

He continued to protest, pushing her hands away; but suddenly a burning pain filled his head. Forgetting Jo or the world around him, he gasped and his hands moved to his head, trying to push the pain away. Dimly, he could feel Jo slowing, and then stopping completely; asking him what was wrong in a voice that seemed to come from miles away.

He knew something was wrong, knew that his office should be this dark; but he couldn't seem to find the energy to discover what was wrong, or how to fix it. Feeling Jo roll him over onto his back, he realised that he was dying. He certainly hoped that he wasn't, that this wasn't how Jo would find out his secret – but the logical voice in the back of his head clearly pointed out that this was only wishful thinking.

As everything faded into blackness, he decided that he was perfectly content with being bored if this was the alternative.

* * *

"So, what was it this time: gunshot, strangling, poison, internal bleeding -"

Henry took the towel from his son and began drying off. "Abraham, stop. No," He frowned. "Jo tickled me to death."

"Well, that's nice." Abe pulled back into traffic, returning to the shop. "So, was it an accident, experiment, murder – wait." He interrupted himself. "She actually tickled you to death? That's possible?"

"Apparently – it must have induced an aneurysm or sorts..." He fell silent as he thought it over.

Silence filled the car for a few minutes as Henry hastily finished dressing himself and Abe processed the unexpected cause of death. As they came closer to the shop, he abruptly turned to Henry. "Jo killed you? As in, she saw you die?"

Henry froze, having momentarily forgotten about that.

"And from that reaction, I'm going to go with the option that you haven't told her yet either..." Abe sighed. "You really have the worst luck in the world, Dad."

"Thank you, for your sympathy, Abraham..."

"It's not my fault you're paranoid – yes, yes; I know you have good reason. But it's not like she would have hated, feared, or used you; you know that."

"I certainly hope so."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I'm glad you're not leaving."

"She deserves to know – at least to have an explanation. The option to leave is still open for later recourse."

* * *

Abe parked the car in front of the shop. He got out of the car at the same time as Henry, but was delayed locking the vehicle up. As he stepped onto the sidewalk, another car pulled up; and he paused when he saw that it was Jo's.

She got out of the car with carefully restrained energy, and her face was blank. When she saw Abe, she made her way straight for him.

"Abe, what's wrong with Henry? What secret is he keeping?" Her voice was tight, and there Abe could hear the terror, worry, and hysteria that she was keeping out of her face and actions. "And don't you dare tell me nothing – he's gone, and that shouldn't happen."

He sighed, holding the door open for her. "Come on in – let's not do this outside."

She went into the shop, dropping her purse on the counter before turning back to him slowly, her voice quiet.

"I know I'm not crazy because I checked the records and had Lucas look at them – he's still there. But in that room, there's nothing but his left over lunch. Just, tell me what's happening – I need to know."

"You know, when this is over, feel free to repeat it – because I really don't deserve this."

She frowned in confusion, but no longer sounded as panicked. "What?"

"Alright. So, what happened – what do you remember?"

"We were eating lunch together and I was tickling him, and then he passed out. Just as I noticed he wasn't breathing, he disappeared..."

"Well, if it helps any, he's not dead."

"I had guessed that much, Abe. But where is he? And what is he?"

"I am just as human as you or Abe, Detective." Henry stepped carefully in from the siting room, appearing nearly as worn and as old as he was. "The only difference between myself and most others is that my deaths do not take."

She blinked at his phrasing, then seemed to brush it aside in favour of calming herself. No one spoke, and Abe could see his father growing more nervous the longer the silence stretched.

"Henry." Jo finally spoke, and he straightened. "Henry, did I just kill you by _tickling_ you to death?"

He stared at her for a moment before relaxing with a smile, seeing that she wouldn't leave him. "Yes – 'twas a new experience, indeed. But all the same," he added, backing up a step as she wiggled her fingers at him, "One I'd rather not repeat any time soon."

"Well, then no more secrets." Her smile was relieved, and lighter than it had ever been before. "And, if you had told me earlier, then it wouldn't have happened."

The Doctor shrugged, taking her coat as Abe left to make some tea or coffee for them in the kitchen. "As you said, laughter is good for the soul – and for friendships."

* * *

_AN: Now, I wonder if it is actually possible to die of embarrassment... Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! Gramercy, and God bless you!_


End file.
